


He Is My Sunday

by StayGoldKy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayGoldKy/pseuds/StayGoldKy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you know your Sunday, if you haven't met your Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is My Sunday

There are seven types of people you date in your life; if you’re lucky, you’ll skip numbers one through six, and find you perfect seventh on the first try. For most people, though, life is not a fairy tail, and your Sunday does not come swooping in while you’re in high school and does not stick by your side all through your life. Besides, how would you know who your Sunday is without knowing what your Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday are like? By comparing him to my Sunday, I’m saying that he is my perfect forever. He’s the one I’m free to be myself with, always. He’s the one who knows the real me; the upside to being relaxed, the downside to being stressed, the dressed up, and the lounged down. He knows my poised, my unruly, my brushed, and my crazy. He is my Sunday because he’s seen, lived, and accepted every side of me.

See, your **Monday is strict**. It’s the first type of person you date; the one who makes you dread the day. Monday is the one you think you’ll love, because they look so put together. As soon as you’re in Monday’s life, though, you realize how messy it is; too busy wanting for the future, and never living in the now. Tuesday? Tuesday is the brief break after the chaos of Monday.

 **Tuesday** **gives you a breath of fresh air, but is dull**. You can’t pretend that you’re a perfect person, and that you don’t forget about people in your life. Tuesday is exactly the one you forgot about. Tuesday is the one who lets you breathe because they make no effort, and then you realize… relationships are two sided. You want the effort, you pine for the effort, and you break it off with Tuesday. The only good thing about Tuesday? It’s forgettable, and it doesn’t hurt because odds are, Tuesday forgot you, too. Mutual. Next comes Wednesday.

 **Wednesday is a step up from Tuesday**. Or a leap. At first, you think Wednesday could be the perfect one! Loud personality, fun, always wants to include you in their plants. That is, until you realize that Wednesday is not looking for anything serious; not now, possibly not ever. Wednesday is too busy breezing through their life with Tuesdays, and revolting Mondays. Wednesday might not even know what it’s like to be with a Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or even Sunday. It’s almost a relief when you break it off with Wednesday to meet your Thursday.

 **Thursday, though, comes with a lot of baggage.** Thursday is never satisfied with who it is; it always wants to be something more. It wants the routine of Monday, the breeze of Tuesday, the excitement or Wednesday, the thrill of Friday, and the adventure of Saturday. Thursday especially wants the forever of Sunday. While you want to be the one who makes Thursday realize that it’s fine the way it is, you can’t. You are not equipped to deal with it, and maybe someday, Thursday will be somebody’s Sunday. You’re young, though, and you can’t spend so much time helping it build itself up, when you’re still building yourself up. So, there is heartache when you leave Thursday, because it feels resentment and you feel guilt.

I **t’s Friday who makes you forget that guilt.** Friday can be summed up with one word: party. Friday is your rebound. Friday is wild. For a bit, Friday is even fun. Out every weekend until the sun starts to rise, drinking until you can’t remember, and just living life. It doesn’t take long for Friday to get old, though. When you want to stay in and relax, you’re alone, because Friday is not missing the party scene. When you leave Friday, you’re bitter, and it can’t be assed to care.

Moving on to Saturday, and you learn what adventure is. **Saturday likes to explore new things, new people, new places**. You are one of the people Saturday explores. You aren’t Saturday’s Sunday, you are Saturday’s Saturday. You know it won’t last even when it starts, but it’s fun while it lasts, and you might even remain friends with Saturday after things break off. Saturday is road trips, bonfires, parties, movie nights, and adopting pets. Saturday is always happy and never serious; don’t try to have a heart to heart with Saturday, it won’t stand for it. But don’t worry, because something great is coming.

After Saturday, you’ve pretty much figured out who you are, or so you think. **Sunday comes out of nowhere**. It springs up on you without even thinking about it,and leaves you winded. Sunday is a mystery. Sunday manage to ease its’ way into your life, and take over every thought, before you’ve even realized it’s done it. Sunday becomes everything you think about. Sunday is the routine from Monday. Sunday is the easy breathing from Tuesday. Sunday is the excitement from Wednesday. Sunday is the ‘always-trying’ from Thursday. Sunday is the party of Friday. Sunday is the adventure of Saturday. Sunday is your ups and downs, the fun and the serious, the thrill and the adventure. Sunday makes breathing easy and surprises you with every twist and turn, and I’ll never get enough of my Sunday. _He is my Sunday._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote. It's not long, and it's not major. But I'm proud of it. Hope you enjoy! :) x
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: ylan-day-orien-bae.tumblr.com 
> 
> <3


End file.
